<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moment I Knew by valeriousity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643825">The Moment I Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriousity/pseuds/valeriousity'>valeriousity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Relationship Problems, Taeyong's birthday, jaehyun ignores taeyong, nct - Freeform, prompt from my journal, slight angst, song inspirations, taeyong chases after jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriousity/pseuds/valeriousity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the moment he knew, nothing was worth fighting for. It was the moment he knew, it was over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moment I Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes, this is inspired by Taylor Swift's song</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's almost 12. </p><p> </p><p>Everybody is chattering on and on and the young man can hear their voices echoing from the different parts of Taeyong's house. The nervous young man paces around the little bit of space left from the crowds of people around him. He can feel their joy radiating but it does not affect him, not at all. His attention is drawn to his brand new phone, opening and closing it every few minutes to check for a notification from the boy that brightened up his days and shed light on his darkest nights.<br/>"He's not coming, isn't he?" He turns around to face a dear old friend who held a beer in his hand, trying to hide his look of pity for Taeyong who experienced this every year. Taeyong could only shrug it off and laugh, waving his phone as he walked off, shouting, "He'll be here." But he's not even sure if he's waiting for something worth the hours spent in slow torture.</p><p>The boy's name is Jung Jaehyun but he preferred to be called Jae by people he kept close. Taeyong first met him through a close friend. At first, Jaehyun barely paid him any attention at all until they found mutual interests with food, music, desires and the likes and the night felt a bit warmer when he asked to exchange numbers and his hand to the dance floor. He thought it would last forever but of course, he had to go and before he left, he could still feel Jaehyun's fingertips against his cold wrist, telling him to keep in touch with him. It lingered for days on Taeyong's skin until he got tired of waiting for him to make a move and called. Unexpectedly, the days passed by quickly with numerous dates and a calendar packed with schedules for him to meet. Never had he ever been this worried to impress a man that was almost like a stranger before seem as though he was the long lost paradise he'd been dying to rest on. It was terrifying to say the least; his attachment to the younger boy growing stronger every time he met his eyes and yet—</p><p>Yet, he never came.</p><p>Not even once to any of the events that were memorable to Taeyong. He had celebrated 2 birthdays straight without him and demanded an answer. "I'm just busy." Jaehyun answered nonchalantly and the question was left unanswered but the thick cloud of silent rage emitting from Jaehyun that fell before them which would surely burst if he dared to ask again was enough for Taeyong to keep his mouth shut and think that maybe he was just busy. Or, he was just avoiding all prospects of events that showed he was something ideal to Taeyong's life.</p><p> </p><p>"Taeyong, it's time." </p><p> </p><p>He turned around in surprise to find his mother, holding the cake in her hand. The people have crowded all around him and he was the center of their attention. His arms fell against his sides and his phone felt heavy, like his heart which thrashed in its place as he looked around, hoping to see Jaehyun's familiar face in the sea of people that cared. His heart was falling, falling, falling along with his phone as it slipped from his fingers and dropped to the floor with a thud but nobody noticed for the sound of it hitting the floor was silenced by the slow chants of "Happy Birthday" all around him. He can see the familiar faces of his parents, family members, friends, acquaintances and everybody he held most dear all but the one that should've been beside him; the one he was wishing for. By the end of the song, he leaned forward and closed his eyes, hoping that by a miracle he would appear and blew the candle. He opened his eyes and saw the smoke fade away slowly but the magic of blowing the candle was a myth.</p><p>He never showed up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The tall figure of Taeyong faded from the crowds to retreat back to his room and as soon as he closed the door, he let his back rest against it, tears streaming his pale white cheeks as he dropped down to the floor, clutching his phone with a cracked screen protector. "You said you'd be here." He recounted the words said by Jaehyun to him back then mournfully and he is saddened, with no idea how to face the people outside his room with the same smile he used to greet them as they came in. Droplets of tears fell unto his screen's phone and there was still no sign of him. He hit his head against the wall and opened his mouth to a silent cry, covering his mouth with his hands to hide the sound of weeping that came right from his broken heart.</em>
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="g5ia77u1 jwdofwj8 pby63qed">
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p></p>
          <div class="j83agx80 r8blr3vg">
            <p></p>
            <div class="h9e7qa53 l9j0dhe7 hpfvmrgz">
              <p></p>
              <div class="lzcic4wl">
                <p></p>
                <div class="ni8dbmo4 stjgntxs ii04i59q">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="l60d2q6s d1544ag0 sj5x9vvc tw6a2znq l9j0dhe7 ni8dbmo4 stjgntxs qlfml3jp inkptoze e72ty7fz qmr60zad jm1wdb64 qv66sw1b ljqsnud1 g6srhlxm odn2s2vf">
                    <p> </p>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="ljqsnud1">
                      <p>✎</p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="ljqsnud1">
                      <p> </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="ljqsnud1">
                      <p>"Did you know how much it hurt, Jaehyun? To wish and wait and pray to a God that I don't even know if exists just so you would come?" He said, letting all the words flow out as he finally reached his line. He said it not with malice but slowly and gently, which hurt more as he was known for outbursts when angry or sad. But this time he felt broken, torn as his pride was taken away from him as he pleaded to Jaehyun for something, anything. "Your friends, instead of you, were comforting me as I said aloud, "He said he'd be here!" As my little bit of self-control gave way for my emotional state." He let it flow out, everything and anything.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="ljqsnud1">
                      <p> </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="ljqsnud1">
                      <p>"I'm sorry." That was all Jaehyun replied with a small voice. Taeyong doesn't know if it's an act again or if he's busy thinking of a way to be forgiven but he knows. "I'm sorry too." Taeyong replies before ending the call and lying in bed, watching the sun rise. And that was the moment he knew that Jaehyun would never do anything for him, for what they were.</p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="ljqsnud1">
                      <p> </p>
                    </div>
                    <div class="ljqsnud1">
                      <p>It was the moment he knew, nothing was worth fighting for. It was the moment he knew, it was over.</p>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>